vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Susanoomon
Summary Susanoomon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Susanoo. Told of in Oriental legends, it is the strongest destructive god and the god which governs over regeneration. It is told that when the Network System descends into chaos, it will erase the existing system, and create a new one. It wields the "ZERO-ARMS:Orochi", which emanates a gigantic sword of light. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Susanoomon, "Ultimate War God" Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically Genderless, treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Vaccine Attribute Wizard/God Man type Digimon Powers and Abilities: Original Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, True Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation via Raihimon's Schwarz Lehrsatz, Death Manipulation via AncientSphinxmon's Necro Eclipse, Explosion Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Morality Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Sealing, Mind Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness), Power Nullification and Transmutation via Texture Blow, Time Travel, Teleportation, Summoning, Precognition, Attack Reflection, Illusion Creation, Existence Erasure, Acid Manipulation, Power Nullification, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Hellfire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Regenerated from being erased by Lucemon's Dead or Alive), Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Can imprison foes in the space-time stones or send them to another universe, Can split into its component beings to dodge attacks, Can survive in space, Can transfer vital energy of living beings (Can take one's life force and give it to another), Can kill Abstracts and beings with Mid-Godly Regeneration, Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop and Destruction. Can work on Immeasurable beings), Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (The power of the the SGDL cannot prevent him from regenerating) and Existence Erasure. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Easily defeated Lucemon Falldown Mode and cut the Dark Area in half) | Complex Multiverse level (According to his reference book, he is able to destroy the Network System and create a new one if it is to fall into chaos), Can ignore conventional durability with various attacks | Low Complex Multiverse level (Able to fight Sayo and Koh pre fight with Chronomon, but was defeated) Speed: Immeasurable (Competed fairly evenly with Lucemon Falldown Mode) | Immeasurable (Via powerscaling to Lucemon) | Immeasurable (Should be equal in speed to End Game Sayo/Koh) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to Lucemon) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal (Can trigger a reset of the entire Network System) | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: The ZERO-ARMS: Orochi, a device that releases a massive blade that can cut through entire planets with ease Intelligence: Has the accumulated battle experience of all Ten Legendary Warriors and their ancestors, and can match powerful and ancient combatants like Lucemon on even ground even in an incomplete stage. Susanoomon has shown an aptitude for hand to hand combat and is also skilled with the ZERO-ARMS, cleanly cleaving Lucemon in two even in its Shadowlord form. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Celestial Blade' (Ama-no-Habakiri - Slash of Heavenly Wings): Slices and stabs everything in the world with the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. *'Heaven's Thunder:' (Yakusa-no-Ikadzuchi - Eight Thunder Gods): The attack creates clouds that rain down lightning attacks in the form of dragons, striking down foes with incessant lightning. This attack can also be used to trap his targets in a cage of electricity. * Texture Blow: Susanoomon strikes an opponent, reducing them to an 8-Bit sprite, drastically reducing their physical strength and durability while sealing all of their powers. Attacks from Component Forms *'Absolute Zero:' One of AncientGarurumon's signature attacks, it reduces the surroundings to absolute zero with a powerful laser, halting everything down to the movement of electrons in an instant. *'Darkness Bluster' (Schwarz Lehrsatz - Black Theorem) Raihimon's signature attack, it disables all of the laws of physics and bends them to Susanoomon's will in order to annihilate the target. *'Dark Obliteration' (Zone Deleter) One of Velgemon's special attacks, it generates a powerful gust of wind that blows the target along with the space around them into a pocket dimension. *'Dark Vortex' (Master of Darkness) Velgemon's other special attack, it allows the converts the target's nature to that of darkness and allowing Susanoomon to manipulate them at will. *'Draining Rain' (Rain Stream) One of Ranamon's signature attacks, it generates a rainstorm that drains the stamina and physical strength of those within it. *'Electron Cannon:' One of MetalKabuterimon's signature attacks, it fires a high-speed positron laser that obliterates any sort of matter struck. *'Eternal Nirvana:' An attack used by AncientWisemon's previous form, Wisemon, it imprisons the target within Wisemon's space-time stones for eternity. *'Freezing Blizzard:' AncientMegaTheriummon's signature attack, it creates a massive blizzard that reduces the temperature of everything caught within to absolute zero, stopping all atomic movement. *'Generous Mirror:' One of Mercurymon's signature attacks, it reflects the target's attack back at them. An alternate version, called Offset Reflector, allows Susanoomon to absorb the attack and use it as its own with its characteristics reversed (i.e. a light-elemental attack would become a darkness-elemental attack). *'Grau Lärm' (Grey Roar) An attack used by Dobermon, one of AncientSphinxmon's previous forms, it is a powerful roar that seals the powers of all foes in range. *'Laplace's Demon:' AncientWisemon's signature attack, it imprisons the target in the spirit world for eternity. *'Lava-lanche' (Supernova): AncientVolcamon's signature attack, it generates antimatter to plunge into the target, causing them to explode with the force of a miniature big bang. *'Necro Eclipse:' AncientSphinxmon's ultimate attack, it envelops the target in darkness to kill them instantly. *'Pandora Dialogue:' An attack used by AncientWisemon's previous form, Wisemon, it preserves the target's attacks within space and time itself before replaying them back at Susanoomon's foes at high speed. *'Rumble Blend:' Sakkakumon's signature attack, it allows Susanoomon to absorb a single element of its choosing, absorbing an oncoming attack of a corresponding element to make Susanoomon's own. However, this move can only absorb a single element at once, and can thus be bypassed if its opponent were to use multiple elemental attacks at once or if they use an attack of a different element than Susanoomon anticipates. *'Seismic Sledge' (Snake Eye Smasher): Grumblemon's signature attack, Susanoomon smashes his target, turning them to stone and shattering them in one attack. *'Schwarz Strahl' (Black Beam) An attack used by Dobermon, one of AncientSphinxmon's previous forms, it fires a black beam that instantly penetrates an opponent's body and destroys their soul in the process. *'Starburst Hunter' (Starlight Velocity): One of MagnaGarurumon's signature attacks, Susanoomon charges at his opponent at faster-than-light speeds, instantly erasing anything that comes in contact with the bands of light that form around him in the process. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. *'Chrono Breaker:': An attack from one of Wisemon's pre-evolutions Clockmon. Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. *'Hellfire:' Launches the scorching hot flames of the Dark Area at the opponent. Key: Incomplete | Complete | GAIA Origin Susanoomon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Monsters Category:Samurai Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Reality Warpers Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Plant Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Illusionists Category:Acid Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sound Users Category:Healers Category:Metal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Japanese Gods Category:Warrior Ten Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users